Ash gets lucky yet again
by Starlight the Wanderer
Summary: Aka: One of the stupidest fanfictions ever. It's about Ash getting lucky, as demonstrated. The acual summary is inside. Not for Ash-lovers. I like pokemon, this fic is just for humor.


Disclaimer: I, the great me, do not own pokemon. Shocking, I know...kidding.  
  
  
Ash gets lucky (yet again)  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ever notice how Ash Ketchum always seems to get lucky? Everytime! He breaks out of Team Rocket's traps (that could just be incompetance on their part, but I doubt it) , always gets pikachu back, and he seems to be everyone's friend! Here is a funny story about him getting lucky.)  
  
  
  
  
  
One day Ash Ketchem was walking along when P. Oak called him on his pokegear (how he got one, I have no idea)."Ash, I need you to help me, there seems to be something wrong." With that, he hung up. Ash then said to his friends, "Let's go, Professer Oak must really need us if he called me on my pokethingy instead of at a pokemon center!"(P. Oak always seems to know which pokemon center Ash is at. How? Please tell me! I would really like to know.)  
  
  
When they arrived in Pallet, (really undetailed, isn't it?) they went and saw P. Oak. "Gee wilikers Professer Oak, what happened?" Ash absurdly stated when they arrived to find his lab being ransacked by pokemon. "I really don't know Ash, they just came in here and started tearing the place apart." P. Oak stated sensibly, not even noticing that a pokemon was tearing his leg off. "Ok Professer, I'll help!" with that he told pikachu to use thundershock which, defying what anybody who knows anything about physics could tell you, fainted them all. He then pulled out pokeball after pokeball, catching each one with his seemingly limitless supply until they were all gone.  
  
"Thank you Ash." was all the professer said, still not noticing that one of his legs was torn off. Ash then walked out of his lab, going back into the forest without doing anything else. Suddenly, a horde of rabid growlithes sprung from the bushes, the springs tied to their feet carrying them closer to Ash with each bounce. Miraculously, an earthquake happed at that moment, making all the growlithes fall into a hole. Ash walked on, still not bothering to worry about what was making pokemon do this.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Ash stood in the middle of the street in Saffron City, pokemon terrorizing the citizens. A mad scientist runs in front of him, saying, "Haha, my new device will make me rich, Rich, RICH!!!BWA he he he he he." he stated. (the 'he he hes' being like a little girl laughing.)  
  
1 hour after that (when most of Saffron's population is dead)  
  
Ash still stands stupidly in the middle of the road, numerous cars crashed around him, and the pokemon seeming to not notice him."I know, Team Rocket must have done this!" With that, he runs off, trying to find Team Rocket by running into dressing rooms.  
  
1 painstaking hour of searching after that  
  
Ash is walking through the forest, still looking for Team Rocket, when...  
  
"Oh, cool!" Ash stated as a giant boulder disloged itself from the cliff above him and plumeted strait for him. Miraculously, an Onix burst from the ground at that moment, stopping the boulder. "Cool, an Onix. Come over here Onix, I won't hurt you." Even though this was the same Onix that had destroyed an entire city itself and brutally murdered all the inhabitants, it came slithering up slowly at Ash's voice. He then threw a pokeball at it, and even though it wasn't weakened, he still caught it. "Yeah! I caught a cold!!!!" he said, his nose starting to sniffle some. Then some weirdo person came up and gave him some medicine, for free! "This is my new cure all medicine, I would like you to try it out for me." weirdo person said. "Okeyday!!!!!" Ash replied, swallowing the bottle whole. He then felt instantly better.  
  
"I would now like to go jump off of a cliff. Bye." the weirdo person waved as he plummeted to his doom by jumping off a cliff that wasn't there before but had appeared for that purpose. "Alright, Bye!" Ash replied, waving towards the cliff.  
  
Ash continued to search, and it wasn't long before he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To protect...(bla bla bla, I'll just pretend they said the rest of it if you do)  
  
"Team Rocket!" Ash growled, as if he hadn't been seaching for them for an hour and a half. "That's us, what ya going to do about it twerp? Hahahahahahahahahahahahah-"Jessie then blows up, sending Team Rocket into the sky where they...you guessed it...bling.  
  
Ash then walks on to discover what has caused this madness of pokemon. Finally he comes to a secret cave where there is a large machine, generating a horrible, wretched, inconprehendable sound otherwise known as opera. Ash covered his ears in pain and started punching the machine, which, even though was made out of solid steel, was destroyed. He then went back to pallet town where there was a big celebration.  
  
Years later he caught a mewtwo which he presented to Misty as an engagement present, and she said yes and they were married happily ever after...at least until the mewtwo blew them up.  
  
THE END  
  
  
(A/N: I meant for this to be stupid. I know Ash isn't the total lucky moron I made him out to be, but it fit the story purposes. Don't worry though, he'll be making a much more serious character in another fiction I'm writing. Till next time! Please review!) 


End file.
